


Cutie

by cheollie22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: Seokmin just acknowledging how much he loves his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short prompt was inspiried by some cute af fanart, aka this one -> http://doekyeom.tumblr.com/post/152243302814/%CA%96-aka-im-so-sorry-what-have-i-done  
> Go look at it in all its cute fluffy glory.

Seokmin knows hes a sappy boy in love. The members tease him about it all the time, like how he stares at Soonyoung for ten minutes straight or how he gets this dumb smile when Soonyoung calls him ‘my man’. He doesn’t mind it though. If anything, it only drives him to walk over to his boyfriend and back hug him to make the other members jealous.

Soonyoung has always been his love. Seokmin remembers when Seventeen wasn’t even Seventeen yet and both of them had dark hair. He thought Soonyoung was the cutest boy in the company, with his slanted eyes and puffy cheeks. He got even cuter once they became friends, messing around and making funny skits together. It was a long time of what he believed to be a one sided crush until Seventeen officially debuted. He remembers coming off a stage and going into their designated room with Soonyoung trailing behind him. It was when Seokmin only took a step inside that room that Soonyoung practically yelled at him to turn around. So, he did and was met with a quick kiss on the cheek and then a very embarrassed Soonyoung. After that, they became a couple.

Seokmin likes to believe not much has changed then. Seokmin is still a fool and Soonyoung is still extremely cute. Only now that they’re older, Seokmin gets frequent urges to kiss his boyfriend when it’s completely unnecessary. It’s at times when Soonyoung does aegyo that Seokmin just cant help but lean over and kiss his cheek. It’s when Soonyoung gets a little nervous before stage performances that Seokmin kisses his hands. It’s especially when Soonyoung gets excited over something and has to tell him about it that Seokmin get’s overwhelmed with warm feelings, cutting Soonyoung off in the middle of his sentence to kiss him on the lips because he’s that cute. It’s when Soonyoung blushes from his cheeks to his neck that Seokmin wants to kiss him a little longer. He doesn’t know if Soonyoung knows the extent of his love yet, but Seokmin hopes he can show it properly one day.


End file.
